


Dinner for two, or three

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Home Cooked Meal, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After living on his own for years, spending most of his time working. Victor is used to getting a quick meal when not in the mood to go out to dinner.So after a long day of training he finds himself holding a single microwave dinner in a supermarket when it hits him.





	Dinner for two, or three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 117 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> For this one I looked up head canons I've wanted to write about. We all love these characters so much.   
> My depression is doing better, it decided to just lay low and make me sleep a lot today. :}
> 
> I've added a ko-fi link to [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) so if anyone feels like sending me a small pick me up just know 1 coffee is 2 tea and I love tea. :D

He yawns while he goes over the pre-made meals in the cooler of the supermarket near the rink. Man, Yakov really ran him ragged that day, he's nearly sleeping while standing. He has a hard time remembering what he got the last time he went for one of these. Taking out a nice looking one person lasagna, this looks nice. He presses his left hand against the door while using the right one to cover another yawn. Something hits his bottom teeth. Making him look at his hand, blinking to get his eyes back open. 

Staring at the ring he starts to laugh, shaking his head. Yakov really worked him ragged, he was acting on old memories. He puts the lasagna back and turns over to the fresh produce. Still planing to eat lasagna, but he knows Yuuri prefers it with eggplant in between the layers. And victor loves cooking for his love. 

He collects all the ingredients he'll need. In the end he had to settle on pre made pasta sheets, as he was certain they didn't have any left that Yuuri made himself in there freezer. While in the line of the register he takes a quick look on his phone and sees that Yuuri is still at the rink. He and Yura were planning something for an upcoming exposition and Yakov was monitoring it, which had been the reason Victor had gone home early. 

Because this was the first time in months he hadn't walked back home from a rink with Yuuri next to him, he must have gotten lost in thoughts, and memories. Remembering all those lonely nights he had before one video called him to japan and love. A love that loved him back as much as he had always dreamed about. He had a skip to his step on the way back to their apartment. 

Upon entering he can hear the skidding sounds of Makkachin's nails running towards the door. He's just fast enough to call the dog down before he knocks the groceries from his hands. he's not even hurt when Makka looks around and looks a bit taken aback not to see Yuuri. 

"Sorry, love. He still had some practice to do, so it's only me right now." He shifts the bags to one arm and ruffles the dogs ears. "But I'm going to make him a nice dinner. You're going to help me right?" The bark he gets can not be seen as anything but a confirmation.

Cooking in a kitchen, when a full size poodle keeps moving between your legs, should probably end up in a mess in most houses, but not with Victor, he's used to Makka and keeping his balance. So less than an hour later he puts the lasagna in the warm oven. He can't help but giggle, he might have overdone it. sure he no longer needs to have a dinner for one, but this is way more than two can eat.

Thinking it over he sends Yuuri a quick message. After seeing it read he starts setting the table before making the side dishes. He is only just finished with the salad when he hears the door being unlocked. Makka reaches the hallway far faster than he and stepping in the hallway he is greeted with the lovely sight of his Yuuri down on the ground with their dog all over him. Yura just stands next to them looking appalled. 

"Yura, dinner is nearly ready. If you can put the salad on the table and turn off the oven, I'll get the dog of Yuuri." 

The teenager looks at him, then back at the two on the floor.

"Just make certain he's washed up before coming to the table. And no, you can not join him. I'm hungry and will eat your portions if you take to long." At this he stalks towards the kitchen being as at ease in their home as he is in his own dorm room. Victor also knows the kid can eat, and will overeat so much he'll get sick of it, just to get back at them.

So he pulls Makka of Yuuri. Helps him on his feet, plants a kiss on a part not drooled over and sends him to the bathroom. Alone. He then takes Makka with him to the kitchen where he gives Yura a smug smile. The kid just shrugs and finishes eating the biscuits he found in one of the cabinets. 

Once Yuuri is ready with getting cleaned up and the pasta sufficiently cooled down, they enjoy their meal talking about their day. Even if they pretty much spend it with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked.   
> Something as simple as a smiley is enough to make my day.


End file.
